


"I carved your name into my bed (so mabye youre on my mind more than i thought)"

by Catkodil



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Grunge Burn, Illegal Activities, Multi, Punk, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkodil/pseuds/Catkodil
Summary: Having an affair with another man is harder when you're actually in love.





	"I carved your name into my bed (so mabye youre on my mind more than i thought)"

_ “Well I see you standing there and your eyes are unaware that I've been staring at them all night,  _

_ wishing the brain behind them cared about the way you make me feel or how your smile makes me nervous  _

_ or how the fact that you exist makes me feel like I have a purpose.” _

The words flowed every so carefully through his body, from the deepest nooks and crannies inside his soul. But his music came to a halt when his girlfriend, Gwen made her way in. Arms crossed and a sly grin as she gazed upon her boyfriend.   
  
“Still singing that  _ same  _ song, huh?” She questioned, unwrapping her arms to slowly approach Trent, arms slightly hung at her sides.   
  
“W-well yeah, It’s a good song” He protested, feeling as if he had to defend his choice.

“It’s so lovey-dovey” She complained, shrugging and rolling her eyes before sitting across from him. Showing a rather dominant posture that caused an uncomfortable atmosphere for Trent, at least. It was for him.   
  


“Well then, I’ll just play somewhere else” He replied dismissively. Eyes darting from hers, avoiding those piercing blue orbs as he got up, grabbing his guitar strap and walking out of the cabin.

_ “I'm sick of lying in your bed while we're both laying down _

_ You say you want me for a friend, I hope you know I hate that sound _

_ But I will bite my tongue because I hate when you're pissed off _

_ But you should know I need your touch like falling rain on thirsty crops, but _

_ Damn you stupid boy-girl _ , I mean girl! fuck _ ” _

“How nice of you to serenade me” A familiar voice laughed, stepping out of the shadows from the tree that hung itself over the cabin.

“Wait- shit Duncan?” Trent questioned, squinting through the darkness before being cleared by a small flame from Duncan's lighter.   
  
“Why’d you stop? I’ll jam with you man. C’mon!

Trent was clearly off-put by the other’s offer but nonetheless, followed behind him and the little glimmer of light that led their way through the pitch black.

Over grass and roots of the large evergreen trees that consumed the area through their trip. From mud to sand, they finally reached a small area. A tree fort, with scattered beer cans and cigarette buds.

“Where are we?”   
  
There was a chuckle from Duncan before he finally responded.

“Just a fort, cmon. Follow me” The light was snapped away and all Trent could see was a wooden plank staircase up to the treehouse.   
  


“How’d you even-” Trent’s question was interrupted by nearly slipping, but was caught by his sleeve by Duncan; getting lifted up onto his feet and into the tree fort.

Duncan then strummed his black guitar, playing a quiet tune before gesturing to Trent.

“Finish your song, man”

“Oh- oh okay” He laughed nervously, fixing his strap. 

“But it’s kinda… girly”

There was a laugh from Duncan; putting a hand on his forehead dramatically.   
  


“Dude, I literally do not care. C’mon pretty boy. Sing on!”

He laughed nervously before clearing his throat, beginning to play.

_ “Damn you stupid boy, why won't you drop your guard? _

_ The space between our lips is bound to break my ever aching heart _

_ And I am sure that you will never find a woman that is ever gonna love you more _

_ So why won't you love me?” _

  
  


Trent paused, blushing brightly. But frankly, he was grateful that the darkness hid it.

  
  


_ “ _ _ Well I hate your cigarettes and the women that you go see _

_ Because one is killing you, while the other's killing me _

_ But I know that you'll stay stubborn because you know I'll stay alone _

_ 'Cause we both know, inside your grasp, is the only place I feel at home _

_ N _ _ ow I sit with my guitar, write you one more stupid song _

_ I hate the way you make me feel like I'm doing something wrong” _

“Is this song about us?” Duncan questioned, raising his eyebrows as he leaned in with his hand holding his chin; resting on his knee.


End file.
